


О пространстве

by heart_reactor



Series: Love awkward [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк расширяет горизонты</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пространстве

Узость преследовала Мартинссона практически всю его жизнь. Сколько он мог себя вспомнить, она всегда была неизбывной характеристикой его жизни. Его семья всегда жила в небольших квартирках и домиках - уютных и ухоженных, но ему всегда казалось, что места для игр недостает, а от мамы с папой негде укрыть ни свои мальчишеские секреты, ни спрятать собаку (конечно, собак домой Магнус не таскал, но сама упущенная возможность для маневра...), некуда привести пару друзей без того, чтобы что-нибудь не разбить или испортить, или чтобы другим домочадцам хватало места. А ведь у него не было даже братьев и сестер.  
Он мечтал о том, что когда он поступит в университет, то будет уже совсем взрослым, и тогда он заживет в своем личном пространстве и все будет замечательно. Однако, уже в старших классах было понятно, что о добровольном одиночестве и отдыхе от людей во время обучения можно и не мечтать. Вместо пустой и просторной квартиры после выматывающих занятий его ждал жаждущий веселиться сосед по комнате в общежитии, вечеринка, постельные радости того же соседа и попытки примостить куда-нибудь книжки, взятые в библиотеке, которые предполагалось употребить в процессе написания курсовой по компьютерным системам.  
Дальше же, после университета, в этом направлении о вовсе все сделалось печальным. Он сразу же после университета пережил то же самое в более жестком варианте, поступив в полицейскую академию, а уж там его распределили в маленький городок в Сконе с названием Истад. Очень маленький и очень узкий.  
Сам он поселился в однокомнатной квартире, где следовало аккуратно размахивать длинными ногами и руками, чтобы не сбить свою же чашку кофе и не залить бумаги и ковер, смотреть, куда ступаешь, потому что углы мебели, казалось, были единственными составляющими интерьера, а больше и ничего не вмещалось. На работе же его ждал стол в небольшом зале, где уже не развернуться и морально - все на виду.   
Все это были цветочки по сравнению с тем, насколько сузился его круг общения. Профессия полицейского, бешеный график и сварливый наставник и он же начальник не способствовали бурной социальной жизни, а уж его жизнь личная оказалась... Да в общем-то, даже не личной жизнью, а так - уговором с подругой, контрактом, включающим секс, дружескую поддержку и обнимашки, покуда у кого-то из них не настанет просветление.

Думая обо всем этом, сейчас Мартинссон уже даже не удивлялся, какие же внутренние позывы, разбуженные расследованием убийства Анн-Бритт, привели его в итоге в США насовсем, под крыло Тони Старка. Америка - страна больших возможностей, и теперь вся та узость, что приводила его жизнь к разочарованию, магическим образом распухла до размеров воистину космических. А если быть более точным - до гигантомании одного неуемного миллиардера.  
Все вокруг Тони тяготело к огромным пространствам и лаконичности. Огромный особняк под завязку был напичкан электроникой, а вот мебели в себе содержал минимум, пусть и дорогой и хорошей. Свет через огромные окна беспрепятственно проникал повсюду, горячее калифорнийское солнце оттягивалось здесь на полную катушку, как на одной из заправских Старковских вечеринок, практически все дни напролет.  
Магнусу нравилось ступать по нагретому полу босыми ногами по утрам, стоило лишь поднять себя с необъятной кровати перед окнами. От спальни Мартинссон пока еще успешно продолжал отказываться.  
Как отказаться от вида океанических волн, покачивающихся за огромными, почти неуловимыми взглядом окнами? Тяжелее было только отказаться от пути от кровати к этим самым окнам после звонка будильника. Магнус любил прижиматься лбом к пока еще холодному, не успевшему прогреться стеклу, наблюдать за океаном и гадать по облакам, какая сегодня будет погода в Лос-Анжелесе, пока за спиной не раздавались шаги запоздало поднявшегося Старка, чьи руки обычно собственнически обхватывали его за талию, а холодная шахта реактора прижималась к спине.  
Заниматься любовью, прижавшись спиной к тонкой прослойке прохладного, но абсолютно невесомого стекла, было одновременно и пугающе, и захватывающе: они будто висели над пропастью, зная, что в любой момент сорвутся, но также зная, что сорваться тут можно разве что только в бездну удовольствия. С опытом первое притупливается - так, лишь минимальный всплеск адреналина, а вот второе стойко сохранялось, поэтому против такой роскошной традиции Мартинссон не имел ничего против. Через пару месяцев ему, правда, начало казаться, что у него спина на порядок более загорелая, чем остальные части тела, но это было скорее забавно, чем трагично.  
\- Боишься превратиться в чепрачного тапира?  
\- В чепрачного кретина, скорее, если пойду на пляж.  
\- Тебе не грозит, honey. На пляж ты попадаешь исключительно тогда, когда там находят труп. Раздеваться не обязательно.  
\- Очень смешно... Имей хоть каплю уважения к работе полиции!  
\- А то что? Арестуешь?  
Обычно, после любой вариации этой фразы дальнейший вменяемый или вообще диалог со Старком было вести невозможно.

Единственный минус большого мира, где у тебя куча друзей, много секса, большая жилплощадь и первоклассная работа в огромной-огромной влиятельной стране, это то, что проблемы у тебя тоже были большие.  
Конечно, Магнус не думал, что все закончится на истории с Обадайей Стейном, чуть не унесшим с собой жизнь Тони вместе со всем городом в придачу. Теперь Старк был не просто миллиардером, априори нажившим себе врагов, но супергероем, где каждый, кому Тони перешел дорогу в процессе становления и выполнения своего нового долга, оказывался бомбой замедленного действия. Причем, чем проблема казалась меньше и косвеннее, тем крупнее аукалась попытка расплаты и тем больше обстоятельств она собирала вокруг себя.  
Честно, в эти дни Магнус даже не знал, какое из происшествий в их со Старком жизни казалось ему более серьезным - окрысившееся на Тони правительство, бывшее всего лишь частью коварного плана Джастина Хаммера или же то, что механик умирал от собственного творения. Умирал гордо, непринужденно, очень тихо для близких и очень громко для всего мира, что было настолько откровенной глупостью, что Магнусу просто хотелось переехать Тони пару раз мотоциклом.

Впрочем, когда с горем пополам вся эта история закончилась, желание Мартинссона никуда не делось. Потому что иногда беспокойство Старка о нем тоже распухало до просто неприличных размеров, и Магнус даже не знал, идентифицировать это как проблему (звонить Филу Коулсону?), прелести семейной жизни (звонить семейному психологу?) или проклятье (звонить охотникам за привидениями?).  
\- Это что? - Магнус с недоверием взирал на странный экзоскелет в мастерской Старка, который тот гордо презентовал и так и застыл в позе телеведущего с широкой улыбкой, ожидая его, Мартинссона, мнения.  
\- Твоя новая броня. Не то что бы у тебя была старая, но в этом все и дело.  
\- Тони, мне не нужна броня - ты у нас тут Железный Человек. А я даже не Айронетка, - завидев многозначительный взгляд, он спешно добавил: - Скукожь эту мысль обратно, Старк! - Тони засопел, но, видимо, мыслительный процесс свернул.  
\- Как видишь, это не броня Железного Человека.  
\- Ну да, скорее броня Железного Мотоциклиста, - творение было подозрительно похоже на его мотоциклетный костюм и такая же черная.  
\- Нет, если хочешь, я покрашу ее в желтый с голубым... - фразу механик продолжать не стал. - Дарлинг. Ты сам знаешь, что я не могу быть везде и всегда. А вот те, кто неплохо осведомлен о моих слабых местах - вполне. Знаешь, не хочу повторять ошибок.  
Магнус нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, когда это он успел побывать в смертельной опасности. Действительно серьезных вещей на ум не шло.  
\- Тони...  
\- Ну чего ты такой серьезный? - Старк никогда не умел хорошо и долго говорить о таких вещах. Хоть что-то не менялось. - Так сосредоточенно думаешь, как будто я тебя в эту штуку навечно хочу упаковать. Это просто... запасной выход, - Старк подмигнул и пихнул Магнуса в бок локтем. - Давай, запрыгивай в него - полетаем! Ты совсем засиделся в своем тесном участке.

Магнус никогда еще не был так высоко. То есть, конечно был, но все-таки это был не он - это был самолет, пилоты самолета, но не пассажиры. А здесь он сам по себе: внутренности склеились и прижаты вниз взлетом, кровь горячая, как будто раскаленная полуденным солнцем, но дышится легко и свободно. Все оковы, все условности - все осталось внизу, на земле. Все стены и ограничения. Даже Старк теперь - голос в динамике, передающийся через ДЖАРВИСа. Он тут сам с собой наедине, такой, какой он на самом деле есть. И теперь, когда он знает, какой он есть, ему будет гораздо проще быть кем-то еще и при этом оставаться собой.  
И это еще одна причина, почему он благодарен Тони и почему, черт возьми, он вообще позволил себе когда-то полюбить этого человека. Наверное, не так уж и неправы все эти сентиментальные авторы, пишущие про любовь, которая освобождает.  
\- Мартинссон, чего ты мешкаешься? Роуди только на час разогнал для меня небо!  
Магнус ухмыльнулся, покинул свои размышления и рванул следом за Железным Человеком.


End file.
